A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for evaluating customer service performance. More specifically, the present invention relates to surveying customers automatically using an electronic medium and recording each customer's response. Employees can then be evaluated based on customers' responses.
B. Problems in the Art
Over the years, many different methods for evaluating customer service performance have been utilized. These methods have included direct mail surveys, mystery shopping, telephone surveys, and comment cards. However, these methods all suffered from one defect or another. For example, a mail or telephone survey would only indicate a customer's general evaluation of service quality. In addition, responses to phone and mail surveys were not transaction specific, leaving an employer without information as to which employees should be rewarded or disciplined based on the customer's response.
Mystery shoppers and comment cards could be utilized for direct evaluation of a specific employee. However, both of these methods only measure a small number of transactions. Furthermore, a mystery shopper does not give any direct correlation to the satisfaction of an actual customer. In addition, comment cards are disproportionately filled out by disgruntled customers, leaving management in the dark as to which employees are doing well.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved method for evaluating customer service performance.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for evaluating customer service performance that can measure a customer's satisfaction for a specific transaction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for evaluating customer service performance that will have a high response rate.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a method for evaluating customer service performance that will allow for a direct evaluation of specific employees.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for evaluating customer service performance that will enhance client satisfaction by allowing management to identify substandard employees.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method for evaluating customer service performance that will allow management to reward exemplary employees by identifying employees that receive high scores for customer satisfaction.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and claims in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.